David Angelini
' Angelini, David ' Appears in Glory in Death; (c. May 3-June 3, 2058)Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 6, 108, 138, 141-143, 154, 155, 157, 219 Personal Information *'General Description:' He stood slightly shorter than his father and was as dark as his sister was fair.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 76 *'DOB:' March 18, 2033 *'Age:' 25 *'Address:' Number 21 (brownstone); East Side neighborhood; New York City, New York and Long Island estate *'Relationships:' Marco Angelini (father); Cicely Towers (mother); Mirina Angelini (sister) *'Occupation:' Businessman (Angelini Exports) Description *He spoke in a clipped, cultured voiceGlory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 83 and wore two rings, one diamond, one ruby, both set in heavy gold.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 188 Personality *Anna Whitney described him as being a great deal like his father. He likes to wheel and deal and does a great deal of traveling for the business, always looking for new arenas, new opportunities.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 69 *His emotions showed themselves in stiff impatience with undercurrents of chained rage. He seemed insulted at the very idea that he would be expected to speak to a cop.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 83 *He's a bad liar and sweats when he bluffs.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 186 *Whitney said David is a fool, perhaps; is weak, perhaps; but he isn't a cold-blooded killer. He said he was spoiled but there's no malice in him, no violence.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 200, 201 *Mira described him as a troubled young man with a highly developed sense of self-indulgence and protection. She believes he is more capable of running from trouble than confronting it. He is a liar who convinces himself of truth and casts blame elsewhere.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 231, 232 History *Anna said Cicely was concerned with David and wondered if he'd settle down, and if he was happy.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 69 *He had withdrawn three large payments from his accounts over the last six months, to a grand total of one million six hundred and thirty-two dollars, American. That was more than three-quarters of his personal savings, and he'd drawn it in anonymous credit tokens and cash.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 74 *According to Roarke, David owes considerable sums to several people.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 79 **David made four deposits of fifty thousand dollars into his personal credit account over the last four months; the final one was keyed in two weeks before Cicely was murdered.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 146 **Between February and May of 2058, Anna Whitney transferred the funds to his New York bank and he flipped it over into his personal account in Milan. He then withdrew it, in cash, hard bills, at an AutoTell on Vegas II.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 146, 151 *He had been in secret negotiations with Yvonne Metcalf for a film deal; David was scrambling to come up with the money up front to save the deal.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 195, 196 He wrote the script for the project.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 197 **He said he was at the Planet Hollywood complex in New Los Angeles when Metcalf was murdered.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 197 Criminal Activities *On disc, Eve saw David pull up outside Channel 75's security gate about ten minutes before Louise Kirski's body was discovered (May 31, 2058; 23:02:05 – 11:02pm).Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 181, 182 **He initially lied, saying he arrived in the city at around 10:30pm, canceled a late meeting (with Carlson Young), and drove to his father's home, straight from the airport.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 186 **When he was caught in the lie, he offered Dallas ten thousand dollars for her 'time and discretion' if she held off for a week or two; he could double that if she dropped/buried it for good. Eve refused the bribe.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 187 *He admitted to seeing Louise Kirski murdered and then realized he was driving away. He went to his father's home, called Young to cancel the meeting, took a sedative and went to bed. He said he was shocked and afraid.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 189, 190 **He said the killer was wearing a long black coat, and a hat that drooped down low, making it impossible to see him clearly in the dark.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 195 ***Eve arrested him for leaving the scene of a crime, obstruction of justice, and attempting to bribe a police officer. Angry, he lunged at Eve, and closed his hands over her throat before she knocked him down. She said she wasn't going to add assaulting an officer and resisting arrest as she didn't think she'd need it.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 198 *He was being held in the tower at Riker's.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 215 Interesting Facts *Jack and Anna Whitney are his godparents.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 8, 9 *He never went more than a week without speaking to his mother and was in Paris on the night of her murder.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 84, 85 *He gambles and has gambling debts of around eight hundred thousand dollars. He used to gamble with Randall Slade but no longer as Slade gave it up for Mirina.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 85 **He often goes to Vegas II for a quick weekend; he prefers blackjack.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 85, 86 *Feeney said David was "into some spine twisters for gambling debts. He's been holding them off, giving them a little trickle here and there. Could be he's dipped into the company till, but I can't get a lock on that. He's covered his ass."Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 145 *He drinks Stoli vodka.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 190 *He has a private plane.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 197, 200 *When Eve searched Marco's home, after David's arrest, she found a knife in his desk. It was long, slim, and lethal with a fancy handle, carved out of what might have been genuine ivory, which would have made it an antique – or an international crime.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), p. 204 **The knife didn't match the murder weapon; the blade was a centimeter too thick and the blood matched David's. It was a minimum of six months old.Glory in Death (ISBN 0-425-15098-4), pp. 230, 231 References Angelini, David Angelini, David Angelini, David